Life
by Lukewhitaker
Summary: Follow a group of teenangers as they party fight and struggle to get over the troubles in life. This series is a massive not to miss drama.
1. Chapter one Jess

The sun was bright, it reflected off anything it could and when stared at your eyes would water.  
Jess did not care much for the sun, she was looking forward to the party tonight. Alchohol and music nothing rounded off a boring week at school better. Jess pulled on her school uniform, and then sat infront of the mirror applying all her make up with great care. Her long blonde hair now tied up was also used for the suns need to reflect. Jess got up and opened her window and lit a spliff. Taking a few drags and breathing them in her lungs begun to hurt so she stubbed it out, covered her self in body spray grabbed her bag and walked down stairs.

In the kitchen her dad had been busy cooking a full breakfast, which was not very appreciated. Jess just looked at it said a small "thanks" then ate it within 5 minites. Her mum walked in dressed in a black suit and calculator in hand. "Morning all, what a lovely day." Jess did not bother replying neither did her sister sat in the lounge clearly trying to get over her hang over. Jess' mum Lin was a posh lady she had high expectations of her chlidren, she was also very rich a owner of a large business in plymouth she was tall had short blonde hair and quite wrinkly. Jess' mum sat down and smiled at her breakfast "Oh jeff my sweet what a lovely breakfast, Kerry come and eat." Kerry was Jess' sister 18 and out to party most nights getting out of her head but keeping two jobs at once she found easy.

Once Jess had finish all the family were at the table including jess' 16 year old brother who was also a party goer. Most people mistaked him for being younger than jess when in fact he was one year older than Her. Ten or so minites later Becky arrived at Jess' house waiting for her regular lift in the morning, they all climbed into the large car. Jess, Becky, Matt Jess'  
brother and Matts friend Jack. Jess' dad got in switched on radio four and ignited the car. The journey to school was always the same through the town up a steep hill and then out the car where Luke would be waiting for Jess and becky to walk to tutor with them.  
Luke was a quite serious boy but was slowly starting to enjoy parties and more, he was quite tall and had brown hair.

The three of them walked through the college to reach their tutor, they sat at their regular corner where Steve and hannah joined them. Steve and hannah had been together on and off for over a year now one minuite in love next worst enimies. Their tutor Mr salmon or salmonizer they profered to call him was always late but came in with a smile on his face day after day. His tutor loved him he let them get away with everything. He sat down and just as he did Dan and Zoe arrived. They squeezed into the corner with the rest of them. Dan was an odd boy always thinking of the next best project he could do, he was also quite bithcy and very annoying to many people. Zoe was loved by all her ginger hair was her trade mark, she was always up for a laugh. All of the corner table made a great group and Jess loved them all except Dan he tended to annoy her must days so she just put up with him.

Becky and Luke started to laugh they just rammed a load of teabags down some boys t-shirt and he had not noticed, Jess looked at them and just smiled then Dan said "Thats just immature, you two think every thing is halarious" Jess immediatley stared right at him then viciously hissed "It is funny dan it was funny dan and you are not funny dan, you are the most boring person ever to be born so shut your mouth, d*ck head" Zoe burst out laughing Dan just grunted then looked away.  
Jess didnt find it all that funny but any thing to shut Dan up. Hannah and steve were currently not talking but no one payed any attention they had an hour stuck in this room, Salmonizer was currently handing out target sheets for year 10 they read what do you want to acheive. Jess picked up a sharpie and wrote bodly Get stone. The whole of the table just cracked up the rest of the tutor just glanced and flinched away. "Jess you bad man" Hannah said, that was her favourite saying bad man Jess gets annoyed when hannah says it because it was her and Luke that started it.

An hour went by with Dan not talking, hannah and steve annoying each other, Zoe listening to her ipod and Luke, Jess and becky talking about the weeked events. The bell rang about 50 times it seemed to Jess they all picked up their bags and squeezed out through the door way, "Bye salmon" Jess shouted he didnt reply he never did. Luke and becky went off to history, Zoe, hannah and steve p.e which left jess of to science which she hated.

The day went passed and Jess Luke and Becky were getting ready for the party. They were at Jess' house after school getting all their alchohol together. Jess laughed then said "Lets go get ******** hammered" they all ran out the house clenching bottles and made their way to some random in their years party. When they arrived it was quiet but as soon as they had made their way through some bottles the party began.  
Becky was in the toilet with some guy Luke was dancing on the sofas and ripping them while other people were joining in, Luke Jumped on the floor and start smashing bottles on every one. Jess just laughed then ran up stairs. She got to the toilet and puked every where.  
She just laughed got up and screamed "THE PARTY IS ON!" Music was blasting every where, people screaming dancing and drinking.  
Becky came out the toilet down stairs and joined luke in the lounge who had now moved on to ripping curtains down.

Jess stumbled down the stairs, waiting for her at the bottom was Dan."Dan my boy, what you doing here?" Jess laughed while swiggin out of her bottle.  
"I have to tell you something" Dan replied.  
Jess smiled then sat on the step. Dan continued "Steve has got hit by a car" Dan then burst into tears.  
Jess stood up Smashed her bottle on the wall, grabbed dan and ran out the house.

There were soon at the hospital, it was a drama over nothing a car went over steves foot. For some reason Dan just wanted Jess there. Jess was not happy, she got a taxi and went home. Dan kept ringing her all night she turned her phone off.

Jess got up eventualy at 11 in the morning, She quickly got dressed Luke and becky were coming round. Jess stumbled down the stairs with a thumping headache. There was a strange man alseep in her lounge Jess walked in and stared at him for a while, a few seconds later her mum walked in with a cup of coffee. Jess' mums face went white "Jess, I thought that you err were at that party" She spluttered.  
"I was" Jess suddenly realised, she burst into tears and ran up stairs. Her mum chased her in her pink dressing gown holding a mug of coffee "JESS YOU DONT UNDERSTAND!" "WHAT IS THERE TO UNDERSTAND MUM, YOUR A SL*T"  
"JESS PLEASE LET ME EXPLAIN"  
The front door swung open and jess' dad walked in "I'm home"  
Jess slammed her door, her mum collapsed on to the floor smashing the mug and sat crying. The man down stairs quickly collected his clothes and ran out the back door. Jess' dad walked up stairs humming to him self, then he saw Lin on the floor.  
"Darling whats wrong?" Jess then shouted out "SHES CHEATING ON YOU"  
Jess' dad looked stunned, "Lin is that true, Lin!, LIN"  
Lin looked up black tears streaming down her face, coffee covered dressing gown "Yes"

Two hours later Jess' mum had left her dad was sat in the kitchen just staring at nothing. Jess, Luke and Becky were sat in the lounge talking about the party last night, Jess was not really listening but add the occasional "Yeah that was funny" She had not told them yet about her mum.  
Luke stared at Jess for a while then said "Jess whats up"  
Becky looked at Jess, Jess looked at them both and started to cry.  
"Jess?" Becky said in shock to her tears.  
"My mum cheated on my dad." Luke ran to jess and put his arm around her.  
"Jess, im sorry." Luke said while hugging her.  
"I hate her" Jess replied.  
That second Kerry stormed through the door. Stomped into the lounge then said "I spoke to mum"  
Jess looked at her Luke walked back to sit next to becky.  
"Kerry what are we going to do." "Me and matt are going to live with mum" Kerry said and the room dropped.  
"KERRY NO! WHY?" Jess shouted.  
"Me and matt have always liked mum better, you can come or stay with grumpy dad"  
Jess got up walked over and slapped Kerry round the face, "Your a bit*h Kerry"  
Kerry thumped Jess in the stomach, at that becky ran to kerry and kicked her to the floor.  
Kerry was screaming, Jess couldn't breath propley.  
"GO AND DIE KERRY I HATE YOU!" Jess screamed.  
Kerry ran up stairs grabbed her clothes, then ran out the front door.

Jess was on the floor struggerling to breath.  
Luke knelt done "Are you ok jess?"  
Jess looked up "Just get me some vodka."


	2. Chapter two Dan

"DANIEL TOAST IS READY MY SWEET!" A small voice shouted at highest vocal pitch any one had heard.  
"OK MUM" Dan shouted back in his odd voice, he got up from the computer and walked in to the dining room.  
Sat down and began munching on toast, "So danny whats your plans on this sunday?" His mum asked.  
"Im going to see if zoe wants to come out."  
"Zoe?" his mum asked  
"She's my friend."  
"I thought you liked jess danny?"  
"I do mum, zoe's just a friend."  
Dans mum just smiled and then went back to reading a news paper.  
"I prefer staying with you to dad" Dan said with a smile.  
"Danny the choice is yours, I have nothing against your father" Dan mum replied staring at the article.  
At that moment the phone began to ring, Dan got up and walked to the phone.  
"Hello"  
"Hey dan"  
It was Jess, Dans face dropped after lieing to her firday night why would she ring?  
"Hi Jess."  
"YOU EVER LIE TO ME AGAIN I WILL GRAB YOUR HEAD A WACK IT TO THE FLOOR! YOU UNDERSTAND DAN!" Jess screamed down the phone, so loud next door could of heard.  
"I understand Jess, I just just" Dan spluttered.  
"Just what! Dan?" Jess shouted again.  
"Wanted to see you." But he was to late the phone had already been slammed down.  
"Who was that danny?" His mum called out.  
"Doesnt matter mum" Dan said, he grabbed his coat slipped on his trainers then said  
"Im off mum."  
"Bye danny have fun home at 5 you have school tomorow!"  
"Ok mum Love you." He shut the door and walked through the pouring rain to Zoe's house which was two streets away. He knocked on the door and zoe came running down, "Come in" a voice echoed.  
Dan opened the door and walked in "Hey zoe" He smiled.  
Zoe looked odd she had bruises on her face and a cut lip. "Hey dan come up."  
Dan didnt want to ask what was wrong so he just walked up stairs.  
They sat in zoes room for a while on bebo scanning peoples comments looking for some gossip. It wasnt successful. Zoe looked at dan then she whispered "Dan i think i love you" Dan just laughed in disbelief. Zoe looked shocked "Dan i mean it!" she continued.  
Zoe then got up and kissed Dan on the cheek, "Zoe?" Dan didnt resist, they started to get off.  
Zoe undid her trousers and took dans tshirt off, dan continued to kiss her. But then he realised what am I doing, "NO!" he shouted loudly Zoe jumped back stunned. Dan got up slipped his tshirt on and then ran out the house.

He didnt know where he was running he was just running, he was thinking about the good old days and how things have changed why cant things stay the same. He hates his life now, not the most popular boys his dad is dead brother ran away and has no direction in life. All he seems to be doing is just running, running no where. He has to lie to see a girl he likes, he doesnt really fit in with the group but doesnt want to change that either.

He ran intil he could no more, rain was pouring down he was soaked. He ended up in a field, where the field is was anyones guess. He started to laugh thinking to him self how stupid he is. He got out his phone and rung his mum "Hello danny, whats wrong?"  
"Mum can you pick me up please?"  
"Of course my sweet where are you?"  
"I will be at tesco"  
"Ok danny ill be a bit"  
"Thanks mum."  
Dan looked up to the sky smiled then made his way to tesco, running again.  
When he got home there was a letter for him no post just a letter saying Dan, he took it up to his room sat on his sofabed and opened it:  
_Dear Dan_

_I know things must be tough at home, but you must not tell mum I have wrote. Im writing to tell you I am fine and will be moving to spain in two weeks. You are welcome to join me infact it would be great if you came. You may think mum thinks the world of you but she doesnt, I heard a discusion of her and nan before she stated shes keeping you because when you turn 18 Dad has left you thousands. Make a stand Dan and join me. I will be coming round in two weeks on monday at 7pm I will beep once thats the code and only our code Dan._

_Love your brother  
Shaun x_

Dan began to cry, he knew dad had left him some money but not thousands. He looked at the letter again before ripping it to pieces. Throwing them round his room he began to shout  
"WHY, WHY ME, WHY EVERYTHING ME!" His mum heard and came in  
"Sweety whats wrong?" His mum said while hugging him.  
Dan wanted to tell her that he hated her, but had not decided what to do yet. So just simply answered "Home work mum just a bit stuck."  
"Oh danny, just leave it. Come on ive cooked your favourite tuna downstairs, come." She left the room humming to her self. Dan looked at her with disgust, but he couldnt help but follow her after all he loved her.


	3. Chapter three Hannah

It was a long path to steves house, but it was flat so hannah did not complain.  
She was still trying to work out why she bother to walk to steves every week day morning. It was mainly for the lift to school. Hannah enjoyed school from time to time mostly when there was a bit of drama happening. Her mum and dad let her do what ever she wants when ever she wants, any different and hannah would not be happy. Hannah was quite short,  
plastered in make up and short blonde hair.

Finaly she had made it to the road "cresent drive" she walked up pass all the people making their long journey to school on foot and got to steves house, his dad was in the car waiting so she just got in. "Hey paul" Hannah said while strapping her self in, "Alright, steve will be here in a second he's just getting dressed." Hannah nodded and smiled. And a second later Steve got in, "'right hannah?" he asked.  
"Im fine, got p.e today." Hannah said.  
"Joy." Steve replied he was always a bit of a grump, Hannah just put up with him.

They pulled up at school got out and walked down to tutor holding hands. "I have something to tell you hannah."Steve said.  
"yeah?" hannah said looking at the floor.  
"Im with katie now not you." Steve let go of her hand and walked off.  
Hannah started to cry, she was suddenly filled with rage.  
She searched through her bag and pulled out steves phone, he stupidly left it with her. Hannah thought for a minite and then just threw it on the floor lifted her left leg and kept stamping on it, it broke into tiny pieces wire poking out everywhere.  
Hannah then picked it up and slipped it back into her bag.

The tutor room was quiet, Hannah walked in cleching her red hand bag all eye suddenly diverted onto her. Only Luke was sat at their regular corner table, hannah walked over and sat down infront of luke. "Where is every one"  
Luke looked at her, "I dont know" he answered.  
The door opened again and steve walked in holding katies hand, he looked at Hannah and then looked away. They sat at the front table. Suddenly Steve started to walk over to Hannah and Luke "Hannah give me my phone please." Steve said while looking at Luke. "My pleasure darling" Hannah replied in a scary sweet voice. She rumadged through her bag and pulled out the smashed up phone and threw it on the table whilst smiling at steve. Steves face went red he picked up the phone "Hannah you fu*ki*g b*tch." Steve spat.  
"Whats wrong babe?" Hannah said still laughing inside. Suddenly steve raised his fist, the world suddenly slowed down in Hannahs eye. The fist got closer and then it smashed her right across the right cheek knocking out two teeth in its path. Blood smothered Hannahs face and she let out a massive scream, everyone spun round and stared at her. Luke was stunned to shocked to move. Steve scrambled over chairs and tables to get out the door. Hannah just sat there everyone else started to whisper but the silence remained, Salmon had still not arrived. Hannah looked at Luke, she smiled got up and walked over to the front table where Katie was at, Hannah grabbed Katies head and began wacking it on the table over and over again Katie was screaming. Luke got up and ran over he grabbed hannah and took her out the room, "I HATE HER!" Hannah kept screaming blood still over her face. Luke took Hannah out side they sat on the grass.  
"Hannah, you may hate her but dont fall to their level this is what they wanted." Luke said while picking some grass.  
"Why my life was going so well, i thought he loved me." Hannah squeeked trying to hold back the tears.  
"Just forget him Hannah he's a d**k."

After school Luke went back to Hannahs, they rang Jess who let on that the rest of them had mitched and stayed at hers all day. Hannah later realised Jess text her and Luke asking them to come. Hannah didnt want to stay at home so her and Luke went out. They walked through the town at 11pm and went into somerfield, Luke was on watch while hannah filled her bag with wine. They sat in the park getting drunk all night forgetting everything, later on Jess rung and invited them over to a party.

When they got there people were everywhere either collapsed, dancing or being sick. Hannah and Luke walked in completly out of their heads. They walked into the lounge and started to dance, there was thousands of people just jumping up and down.  
Luke could see Jess She was downing shots with Becky in the hallway. Every thing was manic, Hannah was getting into it she started to kiss this boy, then she moved on to another boy. Luke had disapered so hannah just kept dancing. A few seconds later hannah walked out side took a joint off the floor light it and began smoking it. Jess walked out and joined her,  
"I heard about steve." Jess said.  
"Dont even mention his name" Hannah replied looking into Jess' blue eyes.  
"He obviously wasnt worth it." Jess said again.  
"I know" hannah mumbled.  
"Come on lets get wrecked." Jess said with a smile.  
"I might just go home." Hannah mumbled again.  
At that Jess grabbed Hannah and pulled her back inside.

It was quiet, Hannahs back was aching. She sat up, looked around. Her head was pounding she had crashed in Jess' lounge she was surrounded by people all lead down asleep. People she had never seen before, bottles were everywhere. Hannah got up and walked in to the kitchen, she opened the fridge and grabbed a carton of orange juice and downed it. She dropped the carton on the floor picked up a random hoody off the floor and slipped it on, her feet stepping over all the rubbish and bottles she went back into the lounge and lead back down. As she did she heard a door open, then suddenly Jess' mum appeared in the door way "OH MY GOOD GOLLY JESUS MARY OF ALL MOTHER OF CHRIST"  
She screamed the house down, people suddenly woke up grabbed their shoes and went. Hannah just sat there, "You've messed Jess up" Hannah said.  
Jess' mum looked at hannah "I dont care you little brat, I have come here to get my clothes and i'll be gone"  
"You should get your life in order, your an old hag." As hannah finished Jess walked in, she stared at her mum and then slapped her right accross the face.  
"Get out my house mum or I will call the police." Her mum just laughed. "You jessica are 15 now shut up" Jess looked at her, "Hannah lets go." She grabbed Hannahs arm and stormed out.

Hannah and Jess kept walking, they stopped at a pub and got a coke. Jess told Hannah all about her problems and hannah told her about all of her problems.  
After an hour or so they began laughing, knowing they should be at school but not caring they went to hannahs. Hannah mum was home, they walked in and tried to get up stairs but got caught "You should be at school" Her voice echoed through.  
Hannah looked round and began to cry, "Mum steve hit me and dumped me" tears poured out like a water fall.  
Her mum ran up the stairs and hugged her, "dont worry darling." Jess looked and began to cry as well, she wanted a mum who cared a mum who loved her.  
"I hate him mum, I hate him." Hannah continued to say.  
"Well Hannah I shouldnt say this but get him back, get some one new some one better hit him where it hurts." Her mum said holding hannah in her arms.  
Hannah looked up shocked and then smiled.  
"Ok."


End file.
